Talk:Martial Artist
minor improvments hay guys sorry to bother you, first off i LOVE this page . anyways i was just thinking maybe on this page somewere (as well as swordsmen) we should mention that "when opposing crews encounter the martial artist/swordsmen tend to face off" (but better worded) cus yeah i mean sanji/zoro fightes all tyhe martial artst/swordsmen of who ever they fight. arlong fishman kuroobi/hachin, cp9 jyabura/kaku, buggy pirates dont have a martial artist but got cabaji & don krieg didn't have a swordsmen but had gin. also maybe a seperate section listing known martial arts/swords styles in one piece so black leg, santoryu, fishman karate, okama kenpo, jyabura's kenpo, fencing etc. and lastly this isn't much but many people on this list althought do fight or use swords are not really like martial artists/swordsmen infact many people on the swordsmen page are just pirates with swords, i mean givin the nature of onepiece thats gona come up alot. and again i thank you guys i love this wiki Nico Robin? Could Nico Robin be considered a martial artist? She does use her arms and legs, and now body after the timeskip. Free-style of course. Revamp or delete This page makes no sense. The introduction and contents are contradictory; are swordsmen martial artists or not? Theoretically, martial arts are not strictly "fighting techniques without weapons", so they could be. Moreover, while I can see why Okama kenpo and fishman karate are classified as martial arts, including for example Luffy in the martial artists seems far-fetched to me. It needs a revamping. It should only apply to people who know specific non-weapon fighting styles, like Sanji, CP9, Fishman Karate users, and Okama Kenpo users. I don't consider someone a martial artist because they know how to fight. By that logic, anyone who's taken one self-defense class could be considered a martial artist. 16:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Agree with DP. I think if we don't have a named Art for the person's fighting style, then they shouldn't be included here. So that includes getting rid of Luffy, Jaguar, etc, and the reference to Chopper in any form other than Kung-Fu Point. 16:12, August 18, 2012 (UTC) My thoughts exactly, aside from the non-weapon bit; some real martial arts use weapons, such as kendo. Santoryu could be classified as such. So agreed. We really should wipe out a good deal of the list, otherwise anyone who throws a punch is a martial artist. I mean, we see so many martial artists on the page, but correspondingly so little in the respective category. 04:28, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Martial Artist is someone who knows a martial art (cpt obvious on the rescue!), so this page should only include the users of the confirmed martial arts of the OP world. Okama Kenpo, Fishman Karate, Rokushiki, the new thing Sai and Boo is using, Ideo's boxing (and not Franky's unconfirmed boxing, just because he is punching...) and maybe some more I'm forgetting right now. As for Sanji, he is not using a martial art. He is the one and only person in the whole Oda's universe who is using Black Leg Technique, no matter how good he is on it. If I start headbutting a wall by naming the way I did it I didn't invent a martial art. If I'm using a technique so unusual that none else using it, my technique is not a martial art. I am a martial artist if I have been trained under a teacher to learn a specific style of fighting, which exists (in OP world) or if I have invented a way of fighting and I have followers that are learning this technique. That's how is it in real world and we have no reason to believe that this is not valid in OP world. Also, I agree with Sff9 that martial arts are not restricted only to unarmed techniques as far as I know. Not that I'm an expert on how these things work, but I'm expecting Samurais of Wano to have their own martial art and I don't see a reason to not include it (if this is really introduced later) just because it includes swords. In the end, Sai and Boo are including weapons in their martial art style. K the AWC (talk) 21:07, August 18, 2013 (UTC) So Luffy's freestyle does not count as martial arts, nor does Combination Play? 05:54, August 19, 2013 (UTC) In my opinion no. Specially Luffy is way too far from what I would call a martial artist. K the AWC (talk) 15:05, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Martial arts, according to Wikipedia, are "codified systems and traditions of combat practices". Now, do you think Luffy's fighting style constitutes anything more than making attacks up on the spot? 15:36, August 19, 2013 (UTC) No, and do you think Salchow and Arbell count as well? They are technically figure skating, not martial artists. That also goes for some (Sanji, Zeff, Bepo) in the Miscellaneous Style section. 20:22, August 19, 2013 (UTC) And should Foxy be considered a boxer, since he simply wields boxing gloves against Luffy, as Luffy also wore them against Foxy. It was situational. 22:23, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Should we make a gallery template with sections separated by styles? Or should we just keep it as lists of names? :海賊☠姫 (talk) 22:50, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :Honestly, there's so many styles, it'd be easier to seperate those who have a style and those who don't. 22:56, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :Personally I like it as it is, but I would not complain if someone comes with a good design. Great job Yatanogarasu. :Since Shachi and Penguin haven't fought yet in manga, I feel it is a misleading to categorize them as martial artists just because of the anime. K the AWC (talk) 23:09, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I took Sachi and Penguin off of it. Someone else may want to double-check the table with the category though. 16:42, August 24, 2013 (UTC) There are still a few parts of the page that seem wonky in some way or another: * Black/Red Leg style should be classified as a codified system. There are strict rules such as not using your hands for attacks, plus it was used by more than one person, so it's not quite freestyle. All the attacks Sanji developed are based off of Zeffs Red Leg Style, so it's fair to call it a codified system. * Chopper straight up uses Kung Fu moves now. It'd be ok to classify him under a Kung Fu user, not just a miscellaneous style. * Zoro uses a style of Iaido/Kendo, adapted to his personal preferences. The fact that he used to train at a dojo when he was younger only adds to that. A Dojo indicates a codified style, the only problem is that the art of swordfighting is unnamed in the One Piece world. * Ramen Kenpo shouldn't be under a style. I think it is fairly unique to Wanze and in no way codified. * Jao Kun Do on the other hand seems to me like a codified style, specific to long leg users. Grouping it together with other codified styles seems appropriate. 14:04, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Is there anything else that needs cleaning up? 13:12, October 10, 2013 (UTC) What is whith Kelly Funk for the boxers? 19:27, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Sabo and Ryusoken Someone needs to add this. Marco 1907 (talk) 00:04, September 28, 2015 (UTC)